


《情有独钟》chapter 5

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [5]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 41





	《情有独钟》chapter 5

李东海一个人在院子里，穿着黑色背心坐在小马扎上，面前摆着他最心爱的机车。他正仔细擦机车上的浮灰，擦着擦着停下手上的动作发呆。李赫宰最近好像很忙，原本调进特警那边做教官应该是个清闲的活儿，但是最近好像越来越忙，有时候他都等困了李赫宰才刚回到家。  
他也有看新闻，大概是因为最近正在大选吧，格外忙一些。  
只不过李赫宰这样不在家，李东海就更显得尴尬，他也知道李赫宰父母不太中意自己，能躲在房间里就尽量躲在房间里。也不是他有多敏感，先不说偶尔让他听到的那几次跟李赫宰的抱怨，光是李母看别人家omega那羡慕的眼神就能发觉。  
李东海咬着下唇有点委屈，他试着做饭，但是真的不会，倒是切菜把手指弄伤了。好长的一道口子血一下子流出来，吓得李赫宰直接把他打横抱走，警告他以后不许再去厨房，家里有佣人。  
明明是你们儿子告诉我不要再去做这种事的！

中午的太阳晒的人皮肤疼，李东海也没有继续擦车的想法，简单收拾了一下走回屋子。书房的门虚掩着，李东海路过听到屋里李母的声音。

“哪啊，赫宰喜欢的不得了，我都快愁死了。”

赫宰？  
李东海停下脚步，悄悄地站在门口偷听，赫宰喜欢什么？他怎么都不知道的。  
只听屋内李母压低的声音断断续续传来，李东海靠近门的缝隙，一点点听清。听清后却一下子红了眼眶，绞着手指原地站了半天，默默走回房间。  
李东海坐在窗边叹气，本来下午还想出去玩滑板的兴致都没有了，缩在飘窗发呆，耳边还一直回响着刚刚偷听到李母打电话。

“唉，这简直像招了个祖宗回来，omega该学的一样不会。不是omega做的倒是都做的特别好，在家里上蹿下跳的折腾，也不知道赫宰怎么就这么喜欢，我看着就头疼。哎你说，连浇花都不会，这以后两个人可怎么过日子…”  
“哪有omega这样的…等你来了我细说，可愁死了。”

李东海抱着自己的双腿，更委屈了，为什么要分omega该不该做什么。他转念想到如果李母能跟朋友抱怨这些事，想来李赫宰也是没少听的，他们还没正式订婚，如果这时候反悔了也不能说人家有什么错。  
他一下子没了精神头，像霜打的茄子蔫了，倚在窗边快要哭出来。晚饭也没什么心情吃，下楼跟李母和朋友打了招呼，勉强塞了几口饭就借口不舒服回房间了。  
离开一楼还能隐约听到饭厅传来交谈声，即便听不清在说什么，有下午的电话作祟李东海也本能的觉得这是正在说他，又怎样怎样离经叛道与众不同。

李赫宰正在本家的聚会上，家里长辈坐在上位，聊来聊去说到李赫宰的婚事。李父叹口气，说起家里的那位年轻omega的辉煌事迹，李赫宰在推杯换盏间一下子拧紧眉。他不喜欢别人这样讲李东海，好像他的小朋友做了什么大逆不道的事一样，其实只是有些活泼调皮而已，又不是什么大不了的事，谁说omega就非得文文静静的。  
“爸。”李赫宰淡淡出声，打断叔辈和他父亲针对omega发表高见的长篇大论。  
“东海是omega，背后议论不合适。”

“你爸也没说错，像咱们这样的家庭找个omega是该好好掂量掂量，况且alpha有几个omega也不是什么坏事，你要是喜欢现在这个就留着呗，再找一个懂事的带回家也一样。”

李赫宰拧紧眉头，脸色十分难看，手指捏紧酒杯有些不悦。他的omega他还没挑什么呢，怎么就轮到这些面都没见过的人指手画脚。碍于是长辈不能说什么，他只能沉默以示不赞同，可喝得正高的叔辈们似乎并没察觉。

“听你爸说连个拿得出手的才艺都没有，现在的富家omega谁不是会个琴棋书画的，带出去倍儿有面子。赫宰你也正经想想，多点omega也多点机会。”

李赫宰不语，两腮的肌肉紧绷，明显已经开始有怒意。  
只听另一位长辈接着话头说道。  
“就是啊，我有个朋友，他家的omega也刚成年，那琴弹得可好了。年龄跟你现在那个应该差不多，赶明儿安排你们见一下吧，现在一个alpha有两三个omega都是常事，可何况我们家。”

“我有婚约了，别的omega还是少见的好。”  
坐在李赫宰身边的是他的堂兄弟，因为坐得近已经感觉到他在生气，赶忙给长辈们使眼色让他们别再说了，打着圆场转移话题。李赫宰又僵着身体坐了几分钟，站起身一口气喝光杯中剩下的白酒，轻轻放到桌上。  
“东海还在家里等我，我先回去了你们慢慢吃。”  
说完，头也不回地离开大厅。

李赫宰大步流星走出主宅，夜晚的凉风一下子扑到身上，吹散了室内带出来的暖意和酒味。他焦躁地从门口的矮桌翻出香烟叼在嘴里，灰色的烟雾徐徐散去后，深吸口气吐出，靠在门廊的柱子上。  
说不能说，简直快要郁闷死。李赫宰望着天上的星星出神，胸内郁气稍稍平复了些。一想到刚刚那些话就气血上涌，要他快点有omega是长辈们的主意，为此他几乎快把全城的单身omega见了个遍。现在他有了一个omega还不满意，还要多几个omega。等以后真的结婚了，逢年过节遇见这些长辈们，不知道话里话外要给李东海多少委屈受。

李赫宰到家的时候李母正在看电视，见他回来指了指楼上“东海说自己不舒服，男孩子我也不方便进去，你去看看怎么了。”  
李赫宰原本是要往客厅走，一听这话脚下步伐一顿，生生转了个方向，一边答应一边快步往楼上走，背影都透着焦急。连李母问到李父怎么没一起回来，他也只随意扔了句分开走就匆忙跑上楼。  
李母目送儿子上楼，撇撇嘴，可从来没见过自己儿子这样紧张过谁，她这个当妈的还有点酸。

李赫宰推门便看见小朋友缩成一团在窗户前，听见动静回头瞥一眼，见是他表情变得更委屈，好像一下子想起什么慌忙转过头。李赫宰对上他的视线，看清脸上的泪痕便一下子拧紧眉，快步过去。  
“怎么哭了？”

“我没事…你怎么回来的这么早。”李东海扭过头，赶紧去抹眼睛。最近李赫宰回来得晚，他还想着等一会不难过了赶紧洗个澡睡觉，别让人知道。  
“冷，坐这边，离我近点。”李赫宰抓着李东海的胳膊往自己的方向扯了扯，看李东海给自己留一个背影干脆直接抱过来。  
“为什么哭？”

李东海低头不语，手指绞在一起，原本就有情绪，见到李赫宰似乎将这种情绪推到更高。  
李赫宰叹口气垂眸，omega头顶小小的发旋对着自己，还炸起几根头毛，垂头丧气的样子可怜巴巴的。  
李东海听到他叹气还以为他不耐烦，想起上次李赫宰头都没抬的那句你开心就行更难过。嚅嗫着抓住李赫宰衣服下摆，眼泪落得更凶。  
“我真的没事…你别不高兴。”

李赫宰揉了揉小朋友的头发，摁着后脑靠在自己小腹，轻轻捏着后颈抚摸腺体，有些清冷的雪松味信息素慢慢环绕住omega。  
“别哭，告诉我怎么了。”

李东海摇摇头，不吱声。他不愿意说长辈什么，搞得好像他挑拨别人家的关系一样，况且他妈妈也没说错什么。  
李赫宰弯腰亲了亲李东海的头发，轻声哄着“告诉我吧。”

埋在小腹前的小脸终于肯抬起来，眼泪粘在睫毛上楚楚可怜，一眨一眨好不委屈。李赫宰心软得一塌糊涂，轻轻拭去脸上的泪。  
“不哭了，谁欺负你了？”

“没有..”哭得太久嗓子都哑了，李东海说着就又要掉眼泪，眼泪含眼圈里。  
“妈妈不喜欢我，不喜欢我为什么要同意我们订婚。”

李赫宰抿嘴，果然还是因为这事，兴许是哪一次跟他抱怨的时候不小心被小家伙听到了。李东海抓着他的衣角越说越委屈。  
“你们都不喜欢我玩机车，你还说我开心就行，明明就是不喜欢为什么要让我住过来。我想回家，我想回家玩，哥哥说我可以回家的。”

想起今晚饭桌上长辈的话，李赫宰更是心疼，揉揉头发又俯下身亲了亲额头。  
“别多想，妈妈只是没遇到过跟你一样活泼的小朋友，以后慢慢就好了。”

“我不要，我要回家，我没办法改我就是这样了。” 李东海继续吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，越说越觉得难过，连哭带打说自己在这里这样也不敢那样也不敢，结果妈妈还是不喜欢自己。  
李赫宰心疼的不行，终于明白他为什么前一阵突然跑去厨房说要做饭，原来是想要让自己父母喜欢他。他叹气把人往怀里紧了紧，李东海真的不需要这样委屈自己，他爱玩闹的性格自己又不是第一天知道，他不在乎别人怎么看。  
他捏了捏李东海的脸“在家怎么样在这就怎么样，本来这里就是你家，在家里想干嘛都是可以的。”  
“真的吗？”李东海吸吸鼻子，抽抽搭搭地确认，小模样好不委屈，扯着李赫宰的衬衫给自己擦鼻涕。

李赫宰认真点头。

“你妈妈不喜欢我，你会讨厌我吗？”李东海咬着唇终于止住泪，勾住李赫宰的小指。他觉得好丢脸，因为没有被妈妈喜欢就真情实感地哭了一晚上，还被突然提早回来的李赫宰撞见。

“不会。”  
李赫宰十分轻松地把omega抱在腿上，吻轻轻落在有些哭肿的眼睛。说话时嘴唇贴着皮肤慢慢下移，一点点吻走泪水。  
“我们有婚约，一定会结婚。”  
他一路吻到嘴角，刚刚哭得伤心的omega连平时甜甜小蛋糕的味道都没有了。李赫宰亲了亲他，慢慢吻上唇瓣。  
“我喜欢你的，只喜欢你。”

李东海陷入柔软的被褥中时，脸颊还是红的。晚上那个温柔又绵长的吻让他手脚都蜷缩起来，他都不知道看上去有些闷的李赫宰吻技居然这么好。亲得他迷迷糊糊，稀里糊涂地被李赫宰抱在身上摸了个遍，直到屁股被硬邦邦的东西顶着才清醒过来。当即就红着脸颊埋在alpha的肩膀不肯抬头，像只鸵鸟。  
正想着，李赫宰掀开被子钻进来，带着些凉意从身后抱住他。  
“睡了？”  
“睡了也被你弄醒了。”李东海颇有些怨念，本来躺的可暖和了，这人爬上床一掀被子又觉得冷了。他到现在还脸热，被人扳着肩膀翻过来头都不好意思抬，垂着眼睛不敢去看李赫宰的脸。  
李赫宰用下巴亲昵地蹭蹭“不要自己一个人先睡，要等我。”

………  
李东海脸更热，恼羞成怒给面前的胸膛一巴掌。  
“你这人讲不讲理！”  
“听话，一起睡。”  
Alpha手劲比omega大的多，大手在人腰间一揽就把刚刚扭着身子想跑的李东海带进怀里，重重亲了下嘴唇闭上眼睛。  
“睡觉，明早我还要晨跑，累。”  
“又不是我让你跑的。”李东海动了动，调整好最舒服的姿势也准备入睡。他即将睡着的最后一秒，李赫宰的声音从头顶传来。  
“喜欢我亲你吗？”

李东海吓得困意都没了，嘴唇开合几下也没忍住。  
“你有病啊李赫宰！闭嘴！睡觉！”又安静了几分钟，李东海十分没有底气的声音在黑暗中响起。  
“喜欢……唔！”  
话还没说完，被alpha翻身压在身下，黑夜中准确地吻上他的唇。李赫宰贴着人唇瓣闷闷的笑，将下唇含在嘴中吸吮。  
“喜欢就再亲一下。”

昨晚闹的太晚，第二天早上十点的时候李东海才悠悠转醒。一睁眼洗漱完毕的李赫宰靠在床头，一手搂着他一手拿着手机浏览什么。  
“嗯…几点了？”  
李赫宰关上手机探过头吻了吻“醒了。”  
“快中午了，喝点粥？”

“不饿..”李东海翻身压在李赫宰身上，点了点胸膛慢慢画圈。  
“我今天不想下去了，眼睛肿了，不好看。你就跟妈妈说我生病了吧，反正我下去也……”李东海越说声音越低，昨晚大哭一场的眼睛仍红肿着。  
“反正下去也会惹事。”

“不会，昨晚我回来她还问我你怎么不舒服。”李赫宰把人抱到自己身上，可能心情还是不太好，omega也不像以前那样折腾，顺从地趴在他身上一动不动。  
李东海长得好看，偏过头趴在李赫宰胸膛，从上的角度看过去格外惹人怜爱。李赫宰心下一动，将唇贴上薄薄的眼皮。

“想不想让妈妈彻底断了退婚的想法？”

午饭的时候，一上午没出来的李东海被李赫宰亲自抱到楼下，多一步都不肯让他走，直接抱在腿上搂着落座。  
李母大家闺秀一向得体，富贵人家对这些规矩又极为讲究，一看到李赫宰这样当即沉下脸。  
“好好坐着吃饭，没规矩了？”

李东海小半张脸埋在李赫宰肩颈，被裹了宽大毯子更显得娇小，居然有点羸弱的感觉。  
李赫宰环抱住人的手哄着拍了拍，脸颊蹭了蹭李东海，面上平静的解释“海海…不舒服，凳子硬坐不住。”

李东海从李赫宰怀里直起身子，围在下巴上的毯子滑落直肩膀，李母一眼扫过去一下子就明白是怎么回事。Omega脖上十分刺眼的红痕和红肿的眼睛，没什么精神被抱下来的样子，还有难得浓烈的雪松味，都是过来人谁还看不出这是怎么回事。  
那边李赫宰已经小口小口的喂李东海喝粥了，一边喂一边低声哄着，一贯冷硬军人作风都在omega面前柔软起来。  
李母不易察觉地叹气，这下子彻底没法退婚了，连正式订婚都没办自己儿子就把人家吃干抹净了。豪门最重面子，传出去让人家omega怎么再找别人。

因为今天李东海的人设是初夜过后的柔弱omega，两次吃饭都是被李赫宰从屋里抱下楼，吃完饭再从楼下抱回去。并且所有事情亲力亲为，连佣人要在旁边打下手帮忙都拒绝，如临大敌得好像他的omega怀孕了。  
晚饭吃到一半李父回来了，见饭桌上两个小的摞在一起一下子拧紧眉，刚要训斥只觉得自己被儿子的信息素顶了一下，一向清冷的信息素难得让人感觉有火药味。  
李赫宰擦擦李东海的嘴，跟李父打了招呼“爸，回来了。”

李父冷哼一声，臭小子，有了个omega都敢跟老子对着干了。  
李赫宰权当没听见，轻声问李东海想吃什么，另一手状似无意地拢了拢人的毯子，确保自己父亲能看见那个他故意留下的吻痕后才重新遮上。  
既然做戏就得做全才行，免得小家伙以后又伤心。

十分“虚弱”的李东海靠在李赫宰怀里眼睛一转，挣扎着要从李赫宰腿上下来，可怜兮兮地瞧着李父的脸色。  
Alpha天生是对omega有怜惜之情的，不管是谁的omega。  
他立刻装出一副我见犹怜的样子，显然还肿着的眼睛更为这次的表演加分。李东海哑着嗓子，装模作样地作势要坐椅子。  
“我没事，坐椅子没事的…别让爸妈生气。”

他这可怜巴巴的样子不仅李父会心软，李赫宰更是心软的不行，虽然也知道这是小朋友装出来的也忍不住疼他，本就放柔的声音更宠溺，直听得李母一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“乖，听话，爸妈能理解的。”

李父也出声道“行了，就这么吃吧，明天如果还不舒服在楼上吃也行。”

李东海虚着声音答应，然后在桌下偷偷给李赫宰比了个胜利的手势，逗的李赫宰忍俊不禁，差点绷不住笑出来。

晚饭过后李东海在屋里玩的好好的，突然嚷嚷着口渴要喝橙汁，还要鲜榨果汁。吵的李赫宰没办法，只好换身衣服出去给他买，被omega吧唧吧唧亲了好几口，然后点单要哪个牌子的果汁，还要烤肉味的薯片，大包的。  
末了，李东海星星眼看着自己alpha，脆生生地道“谢谢哥哥！”

李赫宰闻言眼神暗下来“你叫我什么？”  
他把外套扔在一旁大步走到床边，捞起床上的家伙压在怀里好好吻了一通才放开。李东海被亲的小脸通红，沾着唾液的唇瓣晶莹光泽。  
李赫宰见他被自己吻得呆呆愣愣的样子更想蹂躏一下这个小家伙，深吸口气才压下心里的冲动，转而捏了下漂亮的鼻子。  
“你啊，非得招我亲你一顿才老实。”

李东海这才回过神，一想到自己只不过是要他帮自己买小零食就被按着亲的差点缺氧，忿忿不平地跳起来指着李赫宰的鼻子。  
“哇！！！我只不过是要你帮我买零食！！我哪句话有问题！！我还天天这么叫我哥呢他都没这样！明明是你自己胡思乱想还怪我招惹你！”

“你怎么知道我在胡思乱想。”李赫宰不急不缓等他说话，扔过去一句话“突然顿悟，着急了？”

？？  
李东海瞪大眼睛，亏得他觉得李赫宰是个有点闷但是正经的人，怎么有人能面不改色的暗示这种事！  
“你别胡说八道！我才没有！！”  
“我哪有乱说。”李赫宰一脸无辜，继续逗小孩玩“我都没说要干嘛，怎么就怪我了？”

李东海咬着唇，面上烧起来，他又不是不明白经常顶在自己腰后的东西是什么意思，他只是有点害羞而已。  
李赫宰越来越觉得好玩，这大大咧咧的omega谁能想到居然这么害羞这种事，两三句话还没直接挑明了说李东海就脸红了。

“你，你这个…”李东海想了半天，终于想到一个词。  
“你这个狗男人！！！”

话音刚落，只见李赫宰愣了一下，随即笑弯了腰。他扯过李东海的手臂亲了下脸颊，声音掩不住笑意。  
“那狗男人去给你买零食，乖乖等着。”

李赫宰下到一楼正赶上李父在客厅看书，老爷子看了眼他，淡淡说道“去哪？”  
“给东海买零食，小孩嘴馋了。”李赫宰下楼时面上还有未尽的笑意，对上父亲彻底收起表情，又变成以往不冷不热的样子。  
李父没说什么，垂眸继续看书。

“家里都不满意你这个omega，不想退的话就再找一个，总得有一个带得出去的。”

李赫宰本向外走的脚步顿住，调转方向走回客厅。  
“我有omega，正在我床上躺着呢，爸您还是告诉那些叔叔们，别再关心这事了。”  
“哪怕是为了东海家里的权势也好，别再提其他omega了，我就这一个，多了不要。”

他说完，转身离开，别墅的大门开合后重新陷入平静。李父坐在沙发上眉头紧皱，李赫宰说的没错，他们都差点忘了虽然是个没有什么实权的omega，但李东海背后是金希澈，这可是个把弟弟护得紧的不能得罪的疯子，什么事都干得出来。  
李父沉沉叹气，算了，在一起就在一起吧。等李赫宰过段时间回部队了，两个孩子就看的明白自己到底是真喜欢还是只是因为在一起生活习惯了。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
